Cinis est resurrectio
by ImperfectWarrior
Summary: After the battle Harry struggles to return to normality as everyone seems to be doing… but it seems that everyone is forgetting him, something sudden will make his world turn upside down, making him go overseas, what will he encounter! Warnings inside! AU/OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After the battle Harry struggles to return to normality as everyone seems to be doing… but it seems that everyone is forgetting him, something sudden will make his world turn upside down, making him go overseas, what will he encounter?! Warnings inside! AU/OCC

**Rating M** Just in case!

**Warnings:** Mpreg, SLASH, swearing, threesome, OOC from most Characters, although I will try to stay in their personality as long as possible, …

**Main Pairing:** Harry/…. This story will be slash, I don't know yet with whom, but you can suggest with whom to pair him!

**Pairing(s):** Ron/Hermione, Molly/Arthur, Neville/Luna, ….

(You can suggest any pairing throughout the story)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, ! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;) And if you have some problem with the story, you can always leave constructive criticism.

So here's another one that has been lurking in my head for days! I hope you like it as much if not more that my other one ;) I will try to update as soon as possible with both stories :)

So on with the story! R&R Please even if it's just to say hellu! :)

* * *

><p>It had been months since the Final Battle, and now everything was returning to normal, or rather as normal as life could be post-war.<p>

Madame Pomfrey had arrived in time to give an antidote to Professor Snape saving him from Nagini's bite and now, months later, he was recuperating slowly but successfully.

Diagon Alley, along with Hogsmeade, was in the progress of being reconstructed fully in the next two months, along with every shop that had been destroyed by Death Eaters and to be returned to its former glory.

As Hogwarts had been the first Priority, everyone had wanted to help reconstruct it to its former foundation, and now in October, four months later, Hogwarts was reopening with the opportunity to have all years redo their year and give the seventh years an opportunity to redo it too and take their NEWTS.

Headmistress McGonagall had been very accommodating to the Seventh years, with free weekends outside Hogwarts and with permission from the Headmistress all seventh year students were allowed to travel home whenever they did not have classes.

With Remus and Tonks dead in the final battle, Andromeda was made the guardian of little Teddy.

She was a great woman, and she let me go see her whenever I wanted, which was every day until I started Hogwarts.

Now, it would be only weekends and every other afternoon since a new school year was starting.

I had refused to go to Auror training, as they had offered me the opportunity to start training without taking the NEWTS, but as I didn't want to do what the magical society wanted, which was to follow my father's steps, I had refused the offer, concentrating on gaining my NEWTS and I would see what I wanted to do then.

Maybe start healing training, or become a teacher. Or maybe go into the muggle world…

I had gotten enough adrenaline and action to last me plenty.

It had been a rough summer; I had gotten an official pardon from the bank Gringotts as I had donated the sword of Gryffindor, and gotten the rings and full authority of the Potter and Blacks Houses.

Along with an accelerated course to learn all of the necessary muggle courses.

Who knew what would become of the future?

And if, for whatever reason, I had to take flight from the wizard world, at least I could survive in the muggle one.

If Hermione was around more, she would be proud of me.

I was left alone in Number 12, Grimmauld Place; the Weasley's were in their own world, understandable, as they had been millimetres shy of losing Fred.

Thankfully, he had been fast enough to dodge the spell and run.

Percy had finally gotten his head out of the gutter and reunited with his family, making it a very emotional summer for them

Ron and Hermione, however, were too caught up in their little world of bliss planning their wedding, as Ron had finally decided to ask Hermione, in the middle of the final battle, to marry her.

I had been, apart from helping reconstruct Hogwarts, and studying ahead, helping the Malfoys, that is Narcissa and Draco, with their trials, as they had been spies for the Order.

Without Draco and Narcissa I wouldn't have survived very long in the battlefield.

They had been really helpful, because without them I wouldn't have survived the aftermath of the horrendous battle, and, to top it off, the betrayal of Ginny, which the Weasley family didn't know yet.

I was still in the middle of an ocean of doubts because, as much of a friend and an adoptive member of the family I was… they would choose her, because she was an actual blood member of the family.

Narcissa, along with Draco, thought that I was a total idiot for thinking that, but they promised they would stay quiet until I said something, or the truth revealed itself.

Whichever exploded first, I suppose.

For now Narcissa and Draco lived with me in Grimmauld Place for the time of the trials, as they couldn't access any of their properties.

I had redecorated the House from zero, and along with Kreacher, Dobby and Winky's help, destroyed all of the dark artefacts that were lurking in the house and changed it into a truly beautiful and welcoming home.

Even if it had only been seen by Narcissa, Draco, Andromeda, Poppy, and Minerva, and surprisingly Severus, whom I had established a wonderful friendship now that the pressure of the war had evaporated.

I had apologised for looking at his pensive too, and Severus replied with, _'Unfortunately, I must admit I overreacted at the time.' _and I answered him with '_But Sir, you had good reason too.'_

In the end we agreed to disagree.

I hope that this year is way calmer than the year before and hopefully not as eventful as these past years.

Which in part was true, I was not going to be Head Boy and neither was a Dark lord after my blood, and most Death Eaters were in Prison, at least the most radical.

But, as much as I wouldn't like to admit it, I was truly alone, with Ron and Hermione ignoring me in order to plan their wedding, Ginny having cheated on me, and most of the Dumbledore's Army who had survived already were a couple and they wouldn't want a third wheel around.

Most of all I didn't know if Draco would want to be associated with me, being in Slytherin and all…

So I decided I would concentrate on my studies and hope to make new friends.

It's the last I could do, and then when I finished school and gained my NEWTS I would take Andromeda and Teddy with me to travel, and see the world. Maybe America.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **After the battle Harry struggles to return to normality as everyone seems to be doing… but it seems that everyone is forgetting him, something sudden will make his world turn upside down, making him go overseas, what will he encounter?! Warnings inside! AU/OCC

**Rating M** Just in case!

**Warnings:** Mpreg, SLASH, swearing, threesome, OOC from most Characters, although I will try to stay in their personality as long as possible…

**Main Pairing:** Harry/….

This story will be slash, I don't know yet with whom, but you can suggest with whom to pair him!

**Pairing(s):** Ron/Hermione, Molly/Arthur, Neville/Luna, ….

(You can suggest any pairing throughout the story)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, ! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;) And if you have some problem with the story, you can always leave constructive criticism.

I will try to update as soon as possible with both stories :)

So on with the story! Review Please even if it's just to say hellu! :)

* * *

><p><em>In the last chapter….<em>

…_._

…_.._

_I hope that this year is way calmer than the year before and hopefully not as eventful as these past years._

_Which in part was true, I was not going to be Head Boy and neither was a Dark lord after my blood, and most Death Eaters were in Prison, at least the most radical._

_But, as much as I wouldn't like to admit it, I was truly alone, with Ron and Hermione ignoring me in order to plan their wedding, Ginny having cheated on me, and most of the Dumbledore's Army who had survived already were a couple and they wouldn't want a third wheel around. Most of all I didn't know if Draco would want to be associated with me, being in Slytherin and all…_

_So I decided I would concentrate on my studies and hope to make new friends._

_It's the last I could do, and then when I finished school and gained my NEWTS I would take Andromeda and Teddy with me to travel, and see the world. Maybe America._

It was early in the morning, in fact, the sun had not even rised, but even though Hogwarts was already rebuilded, as were the greenhouses and the Quidditch field so there wasn't much to do now.

It had been a hectic summer, and I hadn't stopped too much to relax, it was my way of coping with the aftermath of the war.

Every morning at 5 o'clock I would get up and go jogging with my new IPod, which was an early present from 'Mione and I had been enamoured since then with muggle music and muggle electronics, not that I hadn't know of them before -I had lived with muggles before.

Draco had been fascinated with it too, even if he didn't admitted to it until he had more than three generous glasses of firewhiskey in him, and even then, reluctantly, so I had introduced him to the world of technology and he had been hooked with it.

As I couldn't do too much nor get out of the house without being attacked by reporters for The Daily Prophet and the like, I had gotten to know better the Malfoy Heir, although at first it had been a truce pulled there for the circumstances but in the end, we had discovered that we had many things in common and we had helped each other in the summer to not get behind, or so Draco had said.

He had helped me to learn and understand much better Occlumency even though I couldn't master it completely but we had explored the Library at the Black manor and had found some useful books that had helped in relaxing my mind and assert it, including other books that I had been reading to expand my knowledge

The improvement had shown quickly;

I could concentrate better, and retain information much better, among other things.

After going for a jog, most of the days alone as Draco, being the prince that he was and needing the 'beauty' sleep, always woke up late.

Then, as there wasn't anything to be repaired in Hogwarts I would go to a quiet space in the library and study.

I had reread all of my books and with the help of Draco, learn the basics of Arithmancy and Runes, which turned out that I was a natural at it, and by the end of the summer, by far surpassing Draco's knowledge on the subject.

And decided to pursue a Minor Mastery of Runes.

The more the merrier, right?

When I was still in Hogwarts I had been helping Madam 'Poppy' Pomfrey with minor healing and I had liked it and found it very useful in the Dursley Household, Poppy and I had become close rather quickly, even doing me the favour of not telling anyone, not ever to Ron, or Headmaster Dumbledore, that I was actually the one helping her.

It was a complicated art but I had been dedicated to it and worked hard to master it and in the end, although it was hard, I had ended up loving it, so when I had found out that in the Black Library there were Ancient and rare books on the art of Healing, I had locked myself there every night and explored thoughtfully the library, as I couldn't sleep due to nightmares, and had been reading them, and had found some very fascinating that I would lend them to Poppy to read….

I was seriously thinking of pursuing Healing as a career, which as time passed, it became a permanent decision,

And as everyone liked to remind me I had a 'people saving' and ' hero complex'

They would have a field day when they found out about it….

Now, showered already from the jog and seated eating breakfast I was waiting for Draco still, who was pampering for the grand entering in the Hogwarts Express, the train of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

And just in a few hours, we would be entering our final year in Hogwarts

Draco POV

I wouldn't admit it, not if it was the end of the world and I was the final wizard standing alive in a valley of ruins

But these moths that I had passed in the company of mother and Harry… had been the best of my live, and I would miss them when we went to Hogwarts

I didn't know what I had missed with harry when I started to be a brat, causing harry to refuse my hand in friendship- that after many nights talking about the issue with him all had been cleared.- but he had become like a strange combination of father figure and little brother.

with mother's, mines and the house elves help we had made a great change in Harry, with healthier food, three course meal plus snacks, and lots of sports he had done a change that, come Hogwarts, I would have to hex every boy and girl that tried to get a piece of him, after all, Harry deserved the best, and not some gold digger that only saw the fame and power that entailed the Boy-Who-Lived-and-Conquered-Moldyshorts and Lord of two houses but someone who could see beyond that and see the Harry that was broken from the war – even if he didn't want to admit to that - and a harry that was not the one that the masses saw because that was a mask, and if anyone could see beyond that mask that he had put himself for protection and cracked it, then, and only then he or she would be one for him, but not before that….

Not that I would say anything, of course.

The change had been, of course, for the better;

He was taller, not by much mind you, he was still petite compared to the others, but it suited him; he was still less than 5'5", slimmer, and lean, with an almost willowy figure, making him hotter and more gorgeous than ever.

Those made him look a little fragile but that at the same time, with those broad shoulders and arms…

It was an impressive change from the minute almost eleven-year-old look that he portrayed before.

He had grown his hair, by my advice, to make it more manageable and it was now past his broad shoulders.

He always had it down and in waves, but the most adorable look was when he had it in a ponytail and he wore his new glasses, which were rectangular more than oval and made his face look older, bookish.

Not that I had been staring at him or anything…

He would surely make an impression when he entered and I had betted him that not even the weasel, or granger would recognise him, a logical thing, after all, since neither of them had seen him, not since the Finale Battle.

This Year was already looking interesting as it is,

Oh I am so looking forward to see how it would turn out the reencounter of the Golden Trio…..

But that would only be if everything was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** After the battle Harry struggles to return to normality as everyone seems to be doing… but it seems that everyone is forgetting him, something sudden will make his world turn upside down, making him go overseas, what will he encounter?! Warnings inside! AU/OCC

**Rating M** Just in case!

**Warnings:** Mpreg, SLASH, swearing, threesome, OOC from most Characters, although I will try to stay in their personality as long as possible…

**Main Pairing:** Harry/….

This story will be slash, I don't know yet with whom, but you can suggest with whom to pair him!

**Pairing(s)**: Ron/Hermione, Molly/Arthur, Neville/Luna, Dean/Seamus

(You can suggest any pairing throughout the story)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, ! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;) And if you have some problem with the story, you can always leave constructive criticism.

I will try to update as soon as possible with both stories :)

So on with the story! Review Please even if it's just to say hellu! :)

**This story is not beta'd, I would appreciate if someone volunteered, if you want to do it PM me please :) Thanks to all of those people who have taken the time to read this story, review, follow or favorite it! **

**AND IF WE CAN ARRIVE TO 15/20 REVIEWS TODAY, I WILL POST NEXT CHAPTER! :)**

* * *

><p><em>In the last chapter….<em>

…_._

…_._

_He was taller, not by much mind you, he was still petite compared to the others, but it suited him; he was still less than 5'5", slimmer, and lean, with an almost willowy figure, making him hotter and more gorgeous than ever. _

_Those made him look a little fragile but that at the same time, with those broad shoulders and arms… _

_It was an impressive change from the minute almost eleven-year-old look that he portrayed before._

_He had grown his hair, by my advice, to make it more manageable and it was now past his broad shoulders. _

_He always had it down and in waves, but the most adorable look was when he had it in a ponytail and he wore his new glasses, which were rectangular more than oval and made his face look older, bookish._

_Not that I had been staring at him or anything…_

_He would surely make an impression when he entered and I had betted him that not even the weasel, or granger would recognise him, a logical thing, after all, since neither of them had seen him, not since the Finale Battle. _

_This Year was already looking interesting as it is, _

_Oh I am so looking forward to see how it would turn out the reencounter of the Golden Trio….._

_But that would only be if everything was okay._

Harry Potter POV

It's been a few stressful months, with the atmosphere of the NEWT's, the couples that didn't have to worry about an attack, the end of the war….

It sure felt different …

In the end I had to pay Draco because I lost that stupid bet, it seemed that he knew my best friends better than me…

_. . . Flashback. . . _

_Draco and I were seated in a compartment by the time that the crowd gathered in the platform just before eleven waiting for the last minute to say goodbye to the family. _

_We had a conversation earlier and established that now that the war had ended there was no reason for the friendship to be secret, and that if there was any problem with the rest of the students ( as there sure as hell would be millions of rumours….) _

_Now, with the curtain pulled closed so no one would disturb us, we were reading quietly until there was a knock outside_

_Before we could invite inside whoever had knocked, said person rudely disabled the weak ward that Draco had pulled so anyone would bother us and entered rudely as said person said_

"_We are the Heads boy and girl, you can put any ward in these doors! I will sure be speaking with whoever your head of house is and with Headmistress McGonagall! You can't do this! Who do you think you are! Open this door right now! Ronald say something! Anyway, what were you th- Mal...Malfoy!" _

_Hermione, who by now we knew who was, but had not apparently recognised me, stopped abruptly her rant when she saw who exactly was inside and paled._

"_Well ferret, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" _

_Sneered Ron with a weak attempt to put authority in his voice, but his dislike of anything Malfoy, still clearly in his voice, and expression. _

_He barely glanced at me, but Hermione, who by now had noticed me, stop dead and stared at me without blinking, trying to remember if she knew me._

_It hurt to hear, and see that my friends didn't recognise me without that blasted scar, who, with help of a longer fringe and hair, wasn't visible nor obvious and Draco who knew me better than most, thanks to these months of camaraderie saw it and decided to gloat, and rub it in their faces_

"_What, don't you know him? Seriously weasel? how can you be that stupid?" _

_When he saw the blank face that he was given he continued_

"_HA! Told you harry, that not even your so called best friends would recognise you!"_

_. . . End Flashback . . ._

Shortly the confusion in their faces had faded and incredulity had settled.

It had hurt, I won't deny it, and Draco had apologised later for what he had said, Ron and Hermione not so much…

They had been so absorbed in their worlds after the war, and their engagement that they hadn't had time to visit me, or so they had said.

I had long since forgiven them, but it hurt, I had started a new life without them in it and now I could guarantee that they were not my best friends, and in a way that gave me freedom.

I am not the same Harry Potter that had exited the final battle, which had been a scared, broken boy…

and now I had transformed into a new person.

It had taken time, and effort, but with the new people that had entered my life, I had made it possible.

Apart from the Hogwarts classes and my weekly visit to Teddy and Andromeda, I went to Memory Performing Arts School, a muggle school in London that teaches Filmmaking, dance, painting, acting, singing…..

Saturday morning I started at six in the morning with Fitness Dance, followed by jazz classes and theatre classes, and then, in the evenings I did art, which include many different ways of painting and drawing depending on the cultures until late in the night, when I got to Hogwarts and Sundays were my days off, which were the days that I did all the homework that I couldn't have finished in the week.

I found MPAS in one of my jogging sessions early in the summer, and I fell in love with the School right away.

It was in muggle London, and there were some wizards, which weren't that many and we had formed a beautiful friendship between us.

Dean went there too, which now that I think about it, it was pretty obvious, seeing as he was an obsessed with drawing, he was after all the one who draw that amazing lion that was displayed proudly in the common room of Gryffindor.

Dean and I had formed a beautiful friendship that summer, we hadn't been very close at Hogwarts, because I didn't have many close friends apart from Ron and Hermione, but that changes this Year.

I had found out that Dean and Seamus had been dating since fourth year (A/N: anything related to Ginny doesn't happen!) and they were inseparable.

Those two didn't get too well with Draco, but that was to be expected, they respected each other because of me, but they wouldn't seek themselves out if it weren't for an emergency

I had distanced myself from Ron and Hermione, not that it had been difficult, as apart from the one off we had at the Hogwarts Express, they hadn't talked to me much, if only for Homework -Hermione- and for Quidditch and chess -Ron- which it seemed that I was only there for their entertainment and that didn't sit well with me; after all, I was sick of people using me.

Now I usually sat with either Dean or Seamus together when it were seats of three or with Neville or Draco, which for Hogwarts - And Severus too, even if he didn't want to admit it- had been a huge shock when we had entered through the doors of the great hall together, laughing and not precisely throwing glares at each other, the most amazing reactions had been from the teachers.

Professor Flitwick had fallen from his chair, whereas the rest had let fall some piece of whatever they were holding in their hands….

It had been hilarious!

And the rest of the students hadn't been that far off….

As it was, today it was Friday and this morning I had received a letter from Andromeda, that said that she wanted me home in time for supper, and evading Ron, who had been insisting to talk to me, I grabbed my invisibility cloak and discreetly went to the main doors to go Home,

I couldn't wait to see Teddy, Andromeda had mentioned in the letter that he was starting to get, what it seemed to be a cold, so I was going to spend the majority part of the weekends with them instead of going straight to Hogwarts.

It wouldn't be a problem as I had already told Minerva that I would be gone all weekend, and I was taking Draco with me, it would be an interesting weekend, even if Dray wouldn't be seeing it that way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** MPSA - Memory Performing Arts School and everything related to that DOES NOT exist, it comes directly from my imagination, and if the name of it matches any performing school, it's not related. I want to remember you that if you want any OC character to be in it, sent me a PM or through the review, the information of said character! Even if it's to be Harry partner or some dancer, or teacher for the MPSA organisation!

I hope you liked this chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** After the battle Harry struggles to return to normality as everyone seems to be doing… but it seems that everyone is forgetting him, something sudden will make his world turn upside down, making him go overseas, what will he encounter?! Warnings inside! AU/OCC

**Rating M** Just in case!

**Warnings:** Mpreg, SLASH, swearing, threesome, OOC from most Characters, although I will try to stay in their personality as long as possible…

**Main Pairing:** Harry/….

This story will be slash, I don't know yet with whom, but you can suggest with whom to pair him!

**Pairing(s):** Ron/Hermione, Molly/Arthur, Neville/Luna, ….

(You can suggest any pairing throughout the story)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, ! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;) And if you have some problem with the story, you can always leave constructive criticism.

I will try to update as soon as possible with all of my stories :)

So on with the story! Review Please even if it's just to say hellu! :) Sooo... I had hoped for these reviews to come a little faster, BUT the are truly appreciated, This chapter is the longest I've ever done, so I hope You like it! and like always, reviews are appreciated, they make my day, seriously!

* * *

><p><em>In the last chapter….<em>

…_._

…_.._

…_._

_As it was, today it was Friday and this morning I had received a letter from Andromeda, that said that she wanted me home in time for supper, and evading Ron, who had been insisting to talk to me, I grabbed my invisibility cloak and discreetly went to the main doors to go Home,_

_I couldn't wait to see Teddy, Andromeda had mentioned in the letter that he was starting to get, what it seemed to be a cold, so I was going to spend the majority part of the weekends with them instead of going straight to Hogwarts._

_It wouldn't be a problem as I had already told Minerva that I would be gone all weekend, and I was taking Draco with me, it would be an interesting weekend, even if Dray wouldn't be seeing it that way._

Harry POV

It had been an odd week, I couldn't deny that.

Draco had been really upset when I had told him where exactly we were going, I knew he would make a dramatic speech, which would include a full out tantrum, and I didn't want it to happen in Andromeda's house, so I had told him just outside Hogsmeade.

As it was, it had been a bad decision.

He had gone out of courtesy and shown respect towards his aunt, but it had been an awkward evening.

I had gotten the feeling that Andromeda was really distant with me, but I probably was taking it out of proportion; after all, I had shown up with a Malfoy….

Just as we had finished dinner he had made an excuse and practically run out of the house.

"Well… what is the meaning of this young man?"

Andromeda said with a surprisingly cold voice.

"I don't take kindly nor make a habit of having dinner with death eaters!"

She spat at me indignantly, raising gradually her voice until she was shouting;

I could only look at her cold eyes astonished, for once, I was glad that Teddy was not here to see this, as it had been his bed time half an hour ago, as I was getting madder and madder with this matter, I had discussed this with her time and time again but she was stuck there…

Damn it he was not a Death Eater! And I would repeat it endlessly and as such told her

"Andromeda… don't you start again!"

I repeated myself again

"You really, really know he truly isn't one! And don't you start that he's not safe to be around Teddy, that's bullshit!"

I finally exploded when I saw that she was going to start again what was turning into a routine.

Neither Draco nor Andromeda could be in the same room.

They could not detest each other and it was wearing me thin...

Narcissa had already warned me beforehand that this could happen, too much history between both families…

But I had foolishly believed that they would at least pretend in front of me...

"Get out"

A frosty voice interrupted my mind

"Just... Get out; I'm really tired of this Harry... Just..."

she said with an almost whispered voice, so cold that the feeling of frostiness that was characteristic of purebloods made itself present, showing that, even though Andromeda had abandoned that lifestyle and married a muggleborn, she had been born and raised in that society.

I was stunned at her words, because I had a feeling that they were not temporary...

I was not going to fight her, it was really late and we both were tired, when things cooled down, I would try to speak to her again.

_. . . Time Change . . ._

I had gone upstairs and kissed and tucked Teddy better, even if he was deeply asleep.

I tidied the room that I had been staying and with a quick accio emptied the room;

I could not deceive myself into thinking that this, whatever this was, was temporary.

I knew that although this had been a really laid back argument it had a heap of things and this had been the last drop in the glass...

Now that I thought about it, I didn't have anywhere to be.

I didn't want to go to Grimmauld, I didn't want to be alone after this, the feeling of emptiness was eating me inside out, and seeing as how late it was I doubt that they would let me pass through...

But, seeing as tomorrow it was Saturday, and that meant MPSA, I could probably call some of my friends that I had made there...

Maddie would be impossible, seeing as she had a date with her girlfriend Danna;

Maddie was my partner in jazz class, and she was amazing, she was going to be studying to be a potions mistress, whereas Danna, her girlfriend was her opposite, she didn't go to MPSA but she was always there to be with her girlfriend, they were truly inseparable.

One of their obsessions was to make me a makeover.

I shudder at the thought when they are finally able to do it

Heaven, Pette, and Damen, the triplets, were nothing alike, but in character were identical, it was truly amazing seeing them talk or do things so coordinated, and they had a family birthday that day, so I couldn't go there at this hour…. and that only left Matthew and Dylan, who were roommates but behaved as if they were twins, and they could possibly pass as each other...

The resemblance with each other was a thing that they had taken advantage of so many times that it was not even funny.

Meeting Matthew, was a unforgettable experience, being almost 6' 6" and a mass of muscle, you wouldn't believe that once you got past that armour that came with being an only child of a rich family and had gotten hurt by many people in the past; that he was such a teddy bear, and adding his best friend since kindergarten who was an inch or so taller, but more slimmer, they made a truly breath-taking sight, Dylan in the other had was the more open person out of the two, always joking around.

The first time that I had met them I had been truly scared of them, but I would never tell them that.

I had formed a closer bond with them than with the triplets or the girls, but we were all really close friends, always making time to be together at least once a week, not counting the weekends.

They were from richer families in America, and their families, although they loved their children, they were never around because of business, and me being an orphan, albeit the situation being different, we had bonded over that.

They were all wizards, and everyone was from America, they had been here in Britain thanks to an exchange program that their Academy in America had provided to the best students to stay two semesters there and they were staying in an institute that was in England, not as famous or prestigious as Hogwarts or their academy; and they would be returning when April came.

I would miss them terribly because they had become like a family, they were family.

I would not have thought possible to think of the possibility of leaving England, but it was becoming more present as time in Hogwarts passed.

Maybe it was selfish of me to think, but now that I was not as close with Hermione and Ron, I had thought that Draco would be there for me, but as time passed it was as if he was forgetting about me, even cancelling meetings that we had planned, and he was starting to avoid me in the corridors, and I think that what has happened tonight has been the last straw.

So, as I had little battery in the phone, I decided to call Matt, and see if he would let me be in their apartment…

_. . . Time Change . . ._

" Wooohooo! Heya Harry! I was starting to get preoccupied for a moment there buddy! What took you so long?"

Hollered a slightly drunk Dylan, his tall frame walking awkwardly towards me from the corridor that led to the door, where I was.

" For god's sake, couldn't you get any louder? Sorry Harry, come inside"

Said Matts voice from the kitchen

"What the hell happened to him?"

I said entering the kitchen.

Although they were here temporarily their families had bought them an apartment to share here and had decorated it like it had become straight out of a famous design magazine.

It was an amazing and enormous kitchen that I had fallen in love as soon as I had seen it.

As soon as I had entered the kitchen Matt had abandoned whatever he was doing to greet me with a bear hug and a kiss in the cheek, which instantly had gotten a blush out of me every time, not being accustomed to that type of greeting, or that was what I told myself.

"Well… his mum called just an hour ago, she said that they are not going to be able to get here in time to celebrate Christmas because her boss wants her in Dubai. You know how he gets with this type of phone calls …"

Said matt with a whispered voice in my ear from behind me, still connected to my waist, as if he had forgotten that he had his hands there

"You will have to calm him down, I don't know how you do it tinny, but you calm that overgrown puppy faster than you say magic"

He continued, although I couldn't see him, I noted an ounce of jealousy in his voice, and his hands tightening a fractionally, unconsciously my body leaned back to be in contact with his muscular frame.

Soon I noticed and my blush returned and deepened, discreetly I untangled myself and directed my feet to the living room, where a sad panorama greeted me.

Dylan was stretched out on the floor surrounded by bottles and bottles of beer, with Doritos, fries, and a variety of chips that it was amazing that he was still as fit as he was with the amount of food that he swallowed down every day

"Oh, Dylan… you so look like shit man"

I was not going to sugar coat it and let's be honest, _he looked like shit_.

" Wow thank you sweet cheeks you are soooooo kind!"

"Well if your intention is for me to go there and let you cuddle me, it's not going to happen Dylan"

I said with a no nonsense voice, taking my pose that matt had named _you-are-going-to-obey-or-be-prepared-for-the-consequences_, yeah, I had told him many timed to shorten it, but without success.

As I said it, I could see the look of horror in his face, I knew that trick would be a success as it was not a secret that he was a cuddle whore and it was a fact that annoyed Matt to the point of violence, and when I asked him why, he would not tell me...

Dylan made a run for the shower but as soon as he passed by me, he gave me a sloppy kiss in the cheek that had me rubbing it as I cleaned the living room from the mess that he had created in an hour.

It was going to be a long night…

* * *

><p>And I had been right.<p>

Dylan had gotten out of the shower just as I had finished to clean all the living room, Matt had been busy doing whatever he was doing in the kitchen, but for the sounds of it, he was trying to do supper.

And yes, the key word being trying, because he was capable of burning water, but I usually let him have a chance, we wouldn't want to hurt his precious ego, would we?

As Matt was trying to do supper, I had been in the couch with Dylan, with a movie on the TV, but with the intention of him opening up to me, because I know that if I try to force him, he will close up and put his walls very high.

Dylan sighed for the third time and I couldn't wait more, I couldn't stand to see him suffer like this.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening with you?"

I told him with a calm and relaxed voice, like if I were talking to a wounded animal

"You know I'm not going to judge you hun, you can talk to me"

And carefully put my head on his massive shoulder and curled around him like a kitten.

The automatic answer that I was waiting for arrived as if it was second nature, he curled his arm around me, and grabbed my legs to put them over his, and finally his head resting on mine, carefully breathing in my cologne, as if he didn't want me to notice, but I did anyways.

Just as he was starting to speak in my ear a voice interrupted us.

"Hey guys I think supper is read-"

Matt said rounding the door, but stopping just as he entered and saw us, a million of emotions crossed his eyes, so quickly that I couldn't identify them, but the expression on his face said it all, he didn't like what he was seeing.

I tried to uncurl myself but Dylan's arms stopped me.

Suddenly there was a tension in the air that I didn't fully understand and I gave them a confused glance, but just as it started it stopped and they were grinning at each other after being glaring at each other for a few seconds, I truly didn't understand what had just happened, but I had time to figure it out, I always do right?

Matt dropped at my other side and grabbed me from Dylan's arms putting me exactly in the middle of them, almost drowning me between all that muscles, but I wasn't complaining.

And just like that, our weekend started.

? POV

"Repeat that"

Said a voice in the office, I was trying to be inconspicuous, hidden in the corner of the department and concealed with a strong spell.

But the nerves were eating me alive, I had heard something vile, and I couldn't understand how could exist that level of corruption and evilness, because what they were saying was not possible, it just couldn't be possible, not now!….

"I have repeat it three times now, just because I say it more times it won't change, I can say it louder, but not clearer, I thought that I was pretty obvious there's been a break-"

"Shhhhhhh!"

Interrupted the other voice as the first one was indeed getting louder.

"Well and how are we going to solve this? the Ministry hasn't done the necessary changes that were planned, the aurors are all in a riot because they were expecting Mr. Potter to accept that letter… but he refused!, and all of the departments are still in the progress of change! How are we going to do this!"

Said the same voice getting more frustrated and agitated as the seconds passed by and there was no solution.

Well it was certainly interesting, but first I think I should warn The Order to be prepared.

Because if this gets out in the paper…..

All hell will break loose.

And I have a feeling that Mr. Potter is not going to like it, along with many others….

The question now was who should I warn first, The Order, or Mr. Potter himself in person….

Thing just got more complicated and decisions had to be made, and fast!

Well…. I think that the answer is obvious.

I quickly get out of my hiding place and go out to the Atrium of the Ministry at almost a run; it wouldn't look as suspicious seeing as there was always someone running late or something…

Now I had to plan how I was going to tell this without getting me killed first, because the bomb shell that I was going to drop was not going to be pretty….

The only option that I could think of was veritaserum….

Yes...

It was the better option…

Well first find a place to buy it, and then find a plan that would not get me killed in the progress…

Merlin how I dread the moment that I have to drop this bomb shell…

_. . . Time Change . . . ._

Harry POV

Came Monday morning I was exhausted, I hadn't gotten much sleep in Matt' and Dylan's house, they had been acting strange nowadays and I couldn't guess what it was, and it was driving me crazy, those looks that they threw me when they thought I wasn't looking where strange at most, and I couldn't understand the meaning behind them. on top of it all, MPAS had been very demanding, as we were approaching the day of the festival, which was opened for everyone to see, and there would be representations of all the departments of the agency, it would be epic!

And we were working hard to do it, even if most of us do it as a hobby, we take MPAS very seriously.

As it was, it hadn't even passed half a day and I was already exhausted.

"Mr. Potter!"

Exclaimed a voice far from my mind

"Pay attention to class, you are preparing yourself for the NEWTS!"

As I came into focus, I realised I was in Transfiguration class and Professor McGonagall was right in front of me.

I had been deep in my mind, and I hadn't even heard her stand in front of me calling me into attention.

Professor McGonagall had not been able to find a teacher to substitute her in her duties as professor and until the new transfiguration teacher came she was doing both jobs.

But that arrangement was until December, when the new teacher would come.

"Sorry Professor, it won't happen again"

"See that it won't Mr. Potter, this time I will not take points away, so pay attention in class"

She answered, and like that the day flew away.

? POV

It had taken me two days to get the balls to go to Hogwarts and see the Headmistress.

In the end, I had decided to speak with both of them, less chance of getting myself killed in the progress.

As I was led inside the castle, I prayed to god, Merlin or whoever was listening, that they wouldn't kill the messenger.

Minerva McGonagall POV

I had been alerted by Flinch that some wizard had to speak to me for an urgent matter that couldn't wait until morning.

I was not stupid, nor naïve, and I hadn't survived war by mare chance so I had called immediately Severus, who now stood invisible to the room behind my chair, and I got prepared for this visit.

It was ten in the night and I had been preparing some reports and a few letters to send to the new teacher when Flinch had startled me with the news.

He had request mine, and Harry's presence in order to speak of this 'emergency' so I had called Dobby who had gotten as fast to Harry as he could, considering he could 'pop' inside Hogwarts it had been immediately and he too stood next to me, but he was visible to the outsiders, he now was gazing at Albus portrait who had been silent since the appearance of Flinch, only smiling briefly at Harry when he had entered the room, he was, as we were all, very concerned about this wizard, and what was exactly that 'emergency meeting' that he had request, because it better be important...

Unconsciously, Severus and I had positioned ourselves in a way that was meant as protecting Harry at any price, and we would gladly do it again and again, because during the war, and its afterwards we had gotten close, in fact, they were the last thing that I had that resembled a family, and I could trust them unconditionally.

As the gargoyle announced that we had company asking entrance to the Headmasters office, the room got a dense feeling, as if it was suffocating from that much tenseness between its occupants.

It was time to face the music. It was now or never.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **After the battle Harry struggles to return to normality as everyone seems to be doing… but it seems that everyone is forgetting him, something sudden will make his world turn upside down, making him go overseas, what will he encounter?! Warnings inside! AU/OCC

**Rating M** Just in case!

**Warnings:** Mpreg, SLASH, swearing, threesome, OOC from most Characters, although I will try to stay in their personality as long as possible…

**Main Pairing:** Harry/….

This story will be slash, I don't know yet with whom, but you can suggest with whom to pair him!

**Pairing(s):** Ron/Hermione, Molly/Arthur, Neville/Luna, ….

(You can suggest any pairing throughout the story)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, ! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;) And if you have some problem with the story, you can always leave constructive criticism.

I will try to update as soon as possible with both stories :)

So on with the story! Review Please even if it's just to say hellu!

Be a dear and leave me your opinion, it will be truly appreciated! :)

* * *

><p><em>In the last chapter….<em>

…_._

…_._

_Minerva McGonagall POV_

_I had been alerted by Flinch that some wizard had to speak to me for an urgent matter that couldn't wait until morning._

_I was not stupid, nor naïve, and I hadn't survived war by mare chance so I had called immediately Severus, who now stood invisible to the room behind my chair, and I got prepared for this visit. _

_It was ten in the night and I had been preparing some reports and a few letters to send to the new teacher when Flinch had startled me with the news._

_He had request mine, and Harry's presence in order to speak of this 'emergency' so I had called dobby who had gotten as fast to harry as he could, considering he could 'pop' inside Hogwarts it had been immediately and he too stood next to me, but he was visible to the outsiders, he now was gazing at Albus portrait who had been silent since the appearance of Flinch, only smiling briefly at Harry when he had entered the room, he was, as we were all, very concerned about this wizard, and what was exactly that 'emergency meeting' that he had request, because it better be important..._

_Unconsciously, Severus and I had positioned ourselves in a way that was meant as protecting harry at any price, and we would gladly do it again and again, because during the war, and its afterwards we had gotten close, in fact, they were the last thing that I had that resembled a family, and I could trust them unconditionally._

_As the gargoyle announced that we had company asking entrance to the Headmasters office, the room got a dense feeling, as if it was suffocating from that much tenseness between its occupants. _

_It was time to face the music._

Harry POV

I have a feeling that whoever is here to give us this 'emergency' meeting is going to change the course of our lives.

My gut is telling me that this is bad, very bad; and I usually trust my 'gut' feeling.

It has never failed me before.

Everyone is tense, Severus and Minerva have gotten closer to me, a bane try in protecting me against this invisible, but approaching threat.

Albus had said nothing since we entered, only offering me a slight smile, so unbecoming of him, his eyes dull with worry.

whoever is it that is going to be telling us this worrisome news is getting closer, with the silence that has been permanent in the headmistress room I'm able to count the step by step which that person is doing, slowly, as if he or she is afraid of approaching us, or scared of the outcome, but I would be too, seeing as that person is going on a suicidal mission approaching us without giving us time to prepare the meeting or even better yet… that person could have given us their name…

The waiting time is fast coming to an end.

The person has now stopped, supposedly in front of the door.

And I can practically see them hesitating in the door with their arm posed for knocking,

Whoever it is, we will know now.

? POV

It's officially confirmed, I'm a total idiot.

_Stupidstupidstupid!_

What had come over me?

To present myself at Hogwarts unannounced, demanding a meeting with the headmistress, a Spy and potions master, and oh the great and grand awe-inspiring Boy-Who-Lived?

My heels resonated on the stones walls, as I almost ran to the headmistress office, it had been such a long time since I had been here, and nothing had changed, but here I was, in the journey to the headmistress office, with a feeling that this would change history as we know it.

Anything could happen in this meeting, and I couldn't lie to myself, I had to admit it, I was scared.

Because I didn't know what would happen to me after this meeting.

If it turned out alright, I would forever be grateful and pray every night to Merlin for this second chance that it had been given to me.

I hesitated in the door, almost contemplating the possibility to turn back, but I knew that I couldn't do that, because I had a feeling that this would be very important and my decision could save lives.

So, with a bravery that I didn't know of where it came, I knocked firmly in the door and waited for the headmistress to let me entry.

Harry POV

As the headmistress let the mystery person enter, I tried to imagine who it was, but the moment had come, and I didn't recognise that person, or well, woman.

She was at last in her late thirties but I could be wrong;

She was in a black robe, with a muggle suit underneath it, giving her a serious feeling, but looks could be deceiving, and just looking at her eyes, you could see her scared demeanour.

"Hello Headmistress, thank you for letting me come here without as much as a warning"

She said with a hardened voice, a strong one at that and continued without letting Minerva intervene, probably with good reason

"I'm Ursula, and I'm one of the assistants of the undersecretary of the Defence department, and I have sad, and worrisome news, and I had to tell you before my conscience ate me alive with that news if I hadn't given them to you, so please let me tell you without interruptions and I will let you anything you want, even a unbreakable vow."

She said with bravery, as it was very foolish to demand any of that.

But the headmistress and Severus had glanced at each other and the headmistress offered her a seat, and everyone relaxed.

Or as relaxed as one could get in that situation.

Ursula POV

I got comfy in the chair they had offered and started with the explanation

This would take a while….

"Well… I was walking to my office this morning and I heard voices, since I'm always the first to arrive in the department and I became instantly suspicious, so I approached it as silently as I could and I heard two voices, one that I could easily identify as the head of the Department of Azkaban prison and the other sounded like the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement but I'm not so sure, or I don't want to believe it… because what they were discussing… Anyway, what I heard was…"

_. . . Flashback . . . _

_My heart is beating too loudly, and my nerves are eating me alive, I can't even think of why they are here, they had business in France! I will get closer, but not to the point of them seeing me, I'm not suicidal and it would be a smart thing to do if they don't see me. _

_Better for everyone, I think._

"_Are you an idiot? What are we doing here?" _

_Said a male voice from inside the cubicle_

"_This is important, I have to tell you something, and it would be better to collaborate with me, seeing as we can't hide something of this magnitude, and we have to inform the minister! We can't hide this for much longer! The press! They will know! Are you crazy?" _

_Answered another voice, deeper somehow, the conversation disjointed as there was a wall between us, and I couldn't get much closer without them noticing me._

…_.._

"_We can't tell them!"_

…_.._

"_Of course we do! We have to!"_

"_No they will kill us! Arrggh… I know I'm asking again too much and that it's risky, but tell me again what happened"_

…_._

_At this point in the conversation I got a little closer trying to hear the whispering voices of the Heads of the two departments_

"_It's been two days, there's been whispers in the high tower, but I didn't want to believe them, the security has raised again in the higher levels, so I didn't want to even hear their crazy conversations, or well not that crazy as they did it anyway but,…."_

"_Oh please get to the point!"_

"_As I was saying, I head the three Lestrange talk in their cells, they were plotting about their Lord and that he was waiting for them in a hideout, they had everything planned, and something about a breakout…and that he was alive! I didn't want to believe them but…"_

"_But?"_

"_That's the problem!" said the deeper voice exasperated "they have gotten out! They have made a huge hole in the wall, and they're gone! GONE I tell ya! We have to talk with the Minister, or the consequences will be so much worse…Oh for the love of merlin please help us!"_

"_Repeat that"_

_. . . .End Flashback. . . . _

I was almost in hysterics as I finished my tale.

And it got worse once I got a glimpse of Mr. Potter, the Potions Master, and the two headmasters/Headmistress faces…

They were so white, with shock, incredulity, so devastated, like they couldn't even think about that possibility and had blown their minds… and suddenly their faces were red and purple with fury or in case of Mr. potter, denial.

And then everything went black

Harry POV

No... Not again! I would not pass again thought this… this was impossible… and by the faces of the adults around me… well I knew what they would do now.

As I made a hasty exit from the headmaster's office I tried to think what I could do now.

I knew that the return of Voldemort was impossible, as I had destroyed every horcrux, but the desperation and fear where worrisome feelings that made us do harsh decisions that when on rational minds we wouldn't do.

I had no one. Draco had abandoned me; Andromeda despised me and didn't want to do anything with me. I couldn't go with my MPSA friends couldn't be bothered, as they had returned to California, because there had come a letter from their parents: they were to return immediately because of family business, and they had only thought about me as a second thoughts, months after they had returned home. I was not important to them, so I had to come up with a second plan.

But first thing first, call dobby.

"Hey Dobby?"

"Master Harry Potter Sir!" appeared the little house elf out of nowhere "What can Dobby do for Harry Potter Sir?"

"Dobby I need for you to retrieve all of my possessions that are here in the castle and bring them to Grimmauld's place, then come and get me to Gringotts as soon as you can, please, hurry!"

I didn't trust the headmaster to convince Minerva and Severus to get me and try to convince me to stay; they knew I would try to get out of Britain as soon as I could, so they would try to held me back. I wouldn't let them.

The next thing I knew Dobby was back and we were in the entrance of Gringotts Bank.

"Hello" I said politely to a Goblin nearby "Could I talk with the manager of House of Potter, please?"

The Goblin shoot me a wry glance and got me quickly to another Goblin that I was familiar with, Griphook.

"Hey Griphook! How are you managing with your new promotion?"

"Excellent Lord Potter-Black, all thanks to you, what could I do for you?"

"I've come to retrieve that letter we were talking about last month, once I have reread I will tell you more."

"Right away Lord Potter-Black"

Once I had the letter in my hands I read it for the thousand and one time again.

_**My dear son, **_

_**I'm writing this letter for you to receive once you're seventeen and only if your father and I are dead.**_

_**I want you to know that we love you more than you could know, our little miracle, I have to tell you a secret that no one knows' about, not even Padfood and Moony…**_

_**You father was sterile, meaning he couldn't have children. And you could ask yourself, then how did I was born?**_

_**We always would pray to any deity who would listen to our prayers, and one day, a lady appeared in our little cottage.**_

_**She was Magic herself, or as common mortals knows her in Greek mythology Hecate. **_

_**She said that she had foresaw a heir, a thousand times more powerful than her, and she wanted said heir to grow up to be a great man, so she chose us as bearers of said heir, you.**_

_**Now, you could do two things, you could summon her once you are in a safe environment or you could ignore everything, I advise you to choose carefully, for everything has consequences. **_

_**Now my little miracle, I have to stop writing, your rightful mother should explain everything you want to know. **_

_**We will always love you, **_

_**Your Father and Mother, James and Lily Evans née Potter.**_

* * *

><p>SURPRISE! sooo what did you think of it? will he be in Camp half-blood? who will he befried? enemies?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** After the battle Harry struggles to return to normality as everyone seems to be doing… but it seems that everyone is forgetting him, something sudden will make his world turn upside down, making him go overseas, what will he encounter?! Warnings inside! AU/OCC

**Rating M** Just in case!

**Warnings:** Mpreg, SLASH, swearing, OOC from most Characters, although I will try to stay in their personality as long as possible…

**Main Pairing:** Harry/….

This story will be slash, I don't know yet with whom, but you can suggest with whom to pair him!

**Pairing(s):** Ron/Hermione, Molly/Arthur, Neville/Luna, Paul/Sally, Nico/Percy Annabeth/Pipper. ….

(You can suggest any pairing throughout the story)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, ! I'm writing this for myself and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;)

And if you have some problem with the story, you can always leave constructive criticism.

I will try to update as soon as possible with both stories :)

So on with the story! Review please even if it's just to say hellu!

Be a dear and leave me your opinion, it will be truly appreciated! :)

* * *

><p><em>In the last chapter….<em>

…_._

…_._

…_.__We always would pray to any deity who would listen to our prayers, and one day, a lady appeared in our little cottage._

_She was Magic herself, or as common mortals knows her in Greek mythology Hecate. _

_She said that she had foresaw a heir, a thousand times more powerful than her, and she wanted said heir to grow up to be a great man, so she chose us as bearers of said heir, you._

_Now, you could do two things, you could summon her once you are in a safe environment or you could ignore everything, I advise you to choose carefully, for everything has consequences. _

_Now my little miracle, I have to stop writing, your rightful mother should explain everything you want to know. _

_We will always love you, _

_Your Father and Mother, James and Lily Evans née Potter._

The letter in itself had left me speechless time and time again. The first time I had read the letter, I had researched which deity she was and find more about the "mythological" world. I researched exactly how many Gods or Goddesses there where which were their weaknesses and their strength, and after all, anything about my mother, it turned out that she had been a titan many eons ago, and she was one of the goddess that had access to the three realms: Sky, the ocean and the underworld. She could come and go as she pleased. I had prepared some questions once I finally summoned her.

Once I had gotten everything I needed out of Gringotts, which was everything; I had gotten out every penny and possessions I had transferred to the American bank headquarters, every property banned to everyone but me. I had everything I needed, and no one could get inside any property, not Grimmauld, nor Godrics place, since I had reinstalled the Fidellus charm.

I appeared to one of my properties in Wales, far away from any village and prepared everything I would need to have a chat with my mother, Hecate.

I didn't need to pray much, and in a second I had her in front of my.

"Oh my baby, it's been a long time since I had you this close to me. May I hug you please?" The goddess pleaded.

She was gorgeous, and I was pretty much her mirror in male version, just not that handsome. From her long black hair, to the similar green bright eyes. I didn't hesitate to take a step ahead and embraced her, she was warm and it felt like the first hug that I had had in a long time.

I offered her a seat, and an instant connection was formed. She explained that she was the goddess of the Mist and was responsible for keeping the veil that separates the world of the gods from the world of mortals. And that I would learn to use the Mist to my advantage, to create illusions or influence the minds of mortals. Her roman counterpart was Trivia and in her Greek form she was also goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy, and a few more things. She was extremely powerful, but was often underestimated. Every god respected her and thus their children also.

She told me that I would be her heir, which gave me some privileges that would give me an advantage over other Demi-gods. She told me that she had foresaw that one day, my powers would outgrow hers, and I would become the most powerful demigod, even if some thought that said demigod would be Perseus Jackson or Thalia, the child of Zeus.

She would grant me her blessing and with it, my body would grow stronger more godlike. But that we would keep a secret until it was safe to say so. And with that, we took over a journey that would help me master my newfound powers.

She would take me to a new camp that was in Spain and then one in Italy she would take me to some European countries, and then to some Asian Camp. She said it would help me to take a hold of my powers, and give me experience with the different styles of fighting. It would take some months. Now we were in November and until June, we wouldn't stop travelling.

Once June was over, she would take me to Camp Half-blood Camp, in New York where I would stay and meet everyone.

"For now child, I will give you your rightful appearance, since I modified your looks a little so you would look more like those mortals" my mother said "I will explain to you farther the mechanics of how this world functions and how to control your powers, I won't be able to be with you every day of the week but I will be always with you. You will be able to hear me don't worry."

And with that, a new quest began. A quest, to find myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sooo here's next chapter. The faster the reviews come the faster we will see a new chapter! Thanks to all of you that have favourited, reviewed, and followed this story! What will happen now? How will be Harry's looks? Who will he befriend? And with whom will he fall in love?


End file.
